Boomerang Bro
Boomerang Bros. are fairly common enemies that appear in many Mario games. A Boomerang Bro.'s main method of attack is throwing boomerangs. The easiest way to defeat them is to throw a shell or the like to get rid of them. The player can also jump on the Bros. to defeat them. Games ''New Super Mario Bros.'' series ''New Super Mario Bros. Boomerang Bros. appear in New Super Mario Bros., although they appear as rare enemies, although they are one of the most common species of Hammer Bros. in the game. Only one appears in World 2-5 and two appear in World 7-3 and World 8-7. Boomerang Bros. will, once again, attack Mario or Luigi by throwing boomerangs at them. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Boomerang Bros. also reappear in New Super Mario Bros. Wii with the same behaviour as in the previous game. However, they are very rare unlike in the predecessor, only appearing in World 2-1 where only two of them appear. New Super Mario Bros. 2 Boomerang Bros. return again in New Super Mario Bros. 2 having the same behaviour as in past instalments. In this game, Boomerang Bros. appear more common than they do in New Super Mario Bros. as well as any other game in the series appearing in five different levels being World 2-2, World 2-5, World Mushroom-Cannon, the second course of the Platform Panic Pack, and the first course of the Mystery Adventures Pack. In the latter, it is shown that they can be placed under the effects of a Gold Ring; when this happens, they toss three coins instead of their normal weapons, like the other Hammer Brother species. New Super Mario Bros. U Boomerang Bros. return in New Super Mario Bros. U acting the same way they did as in the predecessors, they can only be found in the level, Bouncy Cloud Boomerangs of Meringue Clouds. ''Paper Mario series ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Boomerang Bros only appear in the Glitz Pit in this game. A single Boomerang Bro. fights alongside a Hammer Bro. and a Fire Bro. which the trio's name is "Hamma, Bamma, and Flare." The Boomerang Bro. attacks by tossing his boomerang which can hit both Mario and his partner. Super Paper Mario Boomerang Bros are only encountered in The Overthere in this game. They can attack by throwing their boomerangs at Mario and the others. Oddly, even though they're part of the villainous Koopa Troop, they seem to have been sent to The Overthere. However, they most likely escaped to The Overthere along with the Skellobits when Bonetail broke away from The Underwhere. Paper Mario: Sticker Star Boomerang Bros are mainly found in World 3 in this game mostly in the first level Leaflitter Path. Boomerang Bros pose a much bigger threat as they can attack Mario twice in the same turn. Sometimes when defeated, Boomerang Bros drop Boomerang stickers which Mario can pick up and use them in battle himself. ''Mario & Luigi series ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Boomerang Bros. are mainly seen in Somnom Woods. They attack mainly by throwing their Boomerangs at Mario and Luigi which the must dodge or hammer back. The Lakitus in the background help determine where the Hammer Bros. will strike. Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Boomerang Bros. are common enemies first seen during the first visit of Bowser's Castle. They attack mainly by tossing their boomerangs at either Mario, Luigi, or Paper Mario then the boomerang comes back at a random character. Gallery File:BoomerangBrotherArtwork.jpg|Artwork of a Boomerang Bro. from ''Super Mario Bros. 3. File:BoomerangBro-Sprite-SMB3-SNES.gif|Sprite from Super Mario Bros. 3, All-stars version. File:BoomerangBro-Sprite-SMB3-NES.gif|Sprite from Super Mario Bros. 3, NES version. File:HammerbroPMSS.png|Boomerang Bros in Paper Mario: Sticker Star. File:Boomerang Bro transparent.png|Artwork of a Boomerang Bro. in Super Mario 3D Land BoomerangBroTTYD.gif|A Boomerang Bro from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Boomerang_Bro_Card (32).PNG|A Boomerang Bro Catch Card from Super Paper Mario. Navigation }} de:Bumerang-Bruder es:Hermano Boomerang it:Boomerang Bro fr:Frère Boomerang fi:Boomerang Bro. nl:Boomerang Bro. da:Boomerang Bro no:Boomerang Bro Category:Enemies in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Category:Enemies in Super Paper Mario Category:Koopa Troop Category:Koopas Category:New Super Mario Bros. Enemies Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Enemies Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Enemies Category:Mario Superstar Baseball Characters Category:Mario Super Sluggers Characters Category:Enemies in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Category:Characters Category:Enemies in New Super Luigi U Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: Color Splash Category:Enemies in Super Mario 3D Land Category:Super Mario Galaxy Enemies Category:Hammer Bros. Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. U